Conventionally, a damper device including a dynamic damper having a third elastic body that is coupled to any one of rotary elements forming the damper device and a mass body that is coupled to the third elastic body is known as this type of damper device (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). In this damper device, the third elastic body of the dynamic damper is disposed radially outward or inward of first and second elastic bodies that transmit torque between the input element and the output element, or is disposed between the first elastic body and the second elastic body in the radial direction.